Monster
by Emilyy 8D
Summary: Parts of The Summoning in Derek's point of view if he were to be falling in love with Chloe. Rate it even if you hate it!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I obviously do not own The Summoning or any of the characters or I wouldn't be on _fan _fiction. The story is written in Derek's POV. It's not the whole story just random bits. I'll update whenever I get a chance too. First real Fan fiction. Enjoy!  
**

_**Takes place during Chapter four and five of The Summoning**_

I'm not allowed to eat in the cafeteria today. They don't want me scaring the new girl. They don't want her having to just see me. I guess I am kind of scary- no, I _am_ scary. I look like a grown man in a teen group home. Yeah I'm scary…

"Here's your food dear…" Mrs. Talbot muttered from behind me. She put the food on the table and briskly walked out. The nannies avoided me. I would avoid me too… someone can't walk now because of me, because of a monster. If Talbot knew what I really was though… she'd be leaving the food outside my door. I'm a werewolf, a backbreaking, dangerous werewolf.

"Hey bro" a knock on the door frame followed. I grunted in response still shamed of myself.

"Hungry?" Always.

"Meet you down there bro, the new one's down there. Not fair to overwhelm her" I grunted. When I heard Simon downstairs I left. _Peeling duty already?_ I heard Simon in the kitchen. _What'd you do to deserve that? _I heard him startle the girl and her stammering. What was she in for anyway? I'd check later. _The other ones already open? _the new girls voice was nervous, a whisper as I neared the door.

"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?" Simon acknowledged my presence as I loomed into view. The girl followed my brother's gaze and yelped. Of course- I'm huge and my face filled with bright red zits, my hair covering my face. I'm like a modern day Neanderthal.

"I-I-I" she stammered pathetically. "I didn't see you there"

I reached past her to get the crackers when I noticed how small she was, breakable. I could have sworn she were young until I saw her face. It was beautiful against her strawberry blonde hair with soft red highlights. No, I can't think that, I could break her. Even if I couldn't, no one had ever thought twice about me. I pulled quickly away only to be caught by the shirt.

"We're still teaching him manners" he smiled at the girl. I shot him a dirty look behind him.

"Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek" Simon introduced us.

"Brother?" Chloe said. Of course she'd notice the difference between me and my brother.

"Identical twins" I grumbled. Can't we just leave already?

"He's my foster brother, so I was just about to tell Chloe" Simon went on. I really want to leave…

"We done here?" I guess I sound kind of rude. Simon waved me away so he could stay and flirt with Chloe. I should tell him Tori is coming, oh well. I could hear her making her possessive comments. I could almost feel her hatred toward the new girl. I let out a soft laugh.

**Hope you liked! Rate it even if you hated it. I like criticism. I have no idea when I'll update next.  
**

**-Emilyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated! Amazing never thought I would. Thanks for the 2 people I've already got reviews from. Glad you like it D**

**Alright I don't own anything the book or the characters. This takes place during chapter 7**

_Locked_

I walked past the basement door. Who's Chloe talking to? I can hear everyone else. Maybe she really is crazy. I couldn't help myself though with this fascination I suddenly had for this girl.

_The door is locked and I'm going upstairs_

Ah I remembered; her hallucinations. Her ghosts. She was a necromancer so I thought. I remembered her file clearly

**Chloe Saunders age 15, grade nine. School AR Gurnery School of the Arts. Chloe Saunders was found running through the halls screaming. She ran to an empty room where she was found near a window. When restrained by teachers she continued to scream. She seemed to be going about an invisible person and for him to be taken away from her. Chloe continued to fight against the teachers restraints endangering them.**

I found myself walking down into the basement. What was with this girl that I couldn't stop thinking about? I walked right up to her about to get her attention when she ran right into me. She was knocked out of balance barely being caught by the door. Why did this bother me? Should I have caught her? Awkwardly I kept my hand in my pockets.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Myself."

"Huh."

"Now if you'll excuse me…" she side stepped to get around me and I moved to block her path. I needed to find out more.

"You saw a ghost, didn't you" I accused.

She laughed, how could she laugh? This was serious. Well I guess I can't blame her, being hypnotized by the good for nothing nannies and psychiatrists.

"Hate to break it to you, but there is no such thing as ghosts" funny little necromancer yes there is. I shouldn't scare her though, not yet so I just let out a small "huh". I looked around the room. Ha, like I could see the ghosts. I made my way back to Chloe, my look intense and serious.

"What do you see Chloe?"

"I-I-I don't s-s-s-" she saw I ghost alright. I was impatient, did she seriously think I was that stupid to fall for her lies. I'd already learned too much about her in this short time. She stuttered when she was worried or lying.

"Slow down" that sounded too rude. "What do they look like? Do they talk to you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah" of course I wanted to know.

Chloe bit her lip and leaned towards me, I leaned down. Why did this appeal to me?

"They where white sheets with big eye holes. And they say 'Boo!'" looked daggers at me "Now get out of my way" her face was flushed and I couldn't help but notice how perfect it was. I laughed at her joke; at least she stood up for herself. I stepped aside and she brushed past me.

I ended up listening to her diagnosis. What would they plaster on someone today? Schizophrenia, her only symptom was hallucinations. How much effort did they put into her diagnosis? When asked if she knew what it was she compared it to _A Beautiful Mind, _ha-ha, leave it to Chloe. After her session I heard her go into the Media Room where Simon found her. Why did him talking to her upset me? I appeared in the door way.

"Hey, bro. Don't worry. I didn't forget you. Just talking to Chloe." Simon gestured to her. I put on a poker face to hide the fact this bothered me.

"We're heading out back. Kick around the ball for out break. You're welcome to join us" Simon said politely. Yes it was politely not more than that. Why would it bother me anyway? Simon left but I just stayed where I was; staring ahead, at Chloe, the necromancer in front of me. She shouldn't be in here, she wasn't crazy. Simon didn't either and it was my fault he was in. I stared ahead still when she spoke.

"Take a picture," she made a snapping gesture "It'll last longer." I was staring at her wasn't I? I left.

**Hope you liked it! Update eventually. Rate it even if you hate it!**

**Emilyyyy **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Heyy guys. Sorry about the long wait I've been really busy. Anyway I don't own anything DPOV and takes place 12-13 Enoy! **

Chloe didn't have to do Math because her teacher hadn't yet sent her work over. During math I didn't really do anything. I more so was just told what to do by Ms. Wang and she'd give me work. Today wasn't much she couldn't find anything to give me so she gave me a trigonometry sheet. I finished with gusto. I should probably go sleep; something has been up with me for awhile. I heard the keys on a keyboard slam down in a fast fury, Chloe. Eh whatever…. but wait, I could show her my theories…. I turned toward the media room. As I was about to announce my presence I saw her search. The words _A.R. Gurney school arts Buffalo death custodian. _I watched as she scanned through two pages of random searches. Her eyes stopped the same time mine did; right on the words "tragic accident". She clicked on the page and read it all about a 41 year old man who mixed wrong chemicals and face was exploded off. She backspaced and looked at the next link, this one with a picture.

Could this be the man she saw; the one that sent her here? I could see her face in the reflection as she stared at the screen in horror. Yup, that's the one. I couldn't bear see her look like that anymore though.

"Is this the man you saw" I could tell I startled her as she spun around and looked up at me, eyes wide. "A.R. Gurney. That's your school. You saw that guy, didn't you?" I wanted answer now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said as if fooling me. Yeah right Chloe what a great liar you are. She closed the browser "I was doing school work. For when I go back. A project." Seriously, did this girl think I was so easily fooled?

"On what? 'People who died at my school'? You know, I've always heard art schools were weird..."

"Weird?" I had offended her. Did this hurt? I moved toward her.

"You want something to research?" I leaned over her, her warmth radiating off her skin. Nice? She moved away. That hurt, but why? I shifted away from her, from my scattered thoughts, my elbows tucked closely against my side. I opened an old version of Internet explorer and typed in one single word; _necromancer. _I straightened up away from the girl next to me.

"Try that. Maybe you'll learn something" about how you have magical powers and can communicate with ghosts, enjoy! I walked away.

During class I sat next to Simon, discussing the matters at hand.

"I don't think she's taking me seriously bro" I murmured to Simon not wanting to be heard. I glanced at Chloe from the corner of my eye. Her red streaks I must say were rather absurd; she probably looked nice without them.

"Bro?" Simon snapped. Had I been distracted by this new necromancer? I looked at Simon as he rolled his eyes. I grunted for him to continue.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" was he talking about my ridiculous fascinations with this girl? Wait no, the necromancer thing, definitely the necromancer thing. _Me_ talk to her though? I could tell she wasn't too fond of me, scared and nervous.

"Seriously bro? Wouldn't it be better you?" I know she would, I can tell she showed a favoring to him. I mean of us two he is obviously more cunning. But why did this bother me? I still didn't get it, I had never felt this way before. Love? Was it more of a fascination; a bond between fellow supernaturals?

"You know more. You could tell her more" he had a point. I mentally frowned. She wouldn't come to me; both Simon and I knew this. "Here, put this on her bed." Simon ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled onto it. He folded it up and handed it to me.

After English Simon and I snuck up to our rooms. I snuck through the "nanny room" and into Chloe's room. Gel coated the walls and there were small shards of glass on the floors they missed. Of course; they couldn't see like me, they weren't a monster. Foot steps sounded near me, a dropped the note and ran out to Lunch where I was forced to watch and listen as Simon threw his charms at Chloe. I swear that kid never looses a chance to impress the ladies.

After lunch were chores. Garbage and recycling; joy! I lumbered to collect the trash and grudgingly carried outside; repeating this with the remaining trash and recycling bags. 7:00 and I was off downstairs.

I head soft footsteps pacing down below as I walk to the basement revealing Chloe probably doing her ghosty thing. I walked to her all too silently as she turned around. She was braced for a ghost I assume when quickly looked to see what my shadow was. Seriously though, I'm pretty sure ghosts don't have shadows.

"You always this jumpy?" she was like a kitten.

"Wh-where did you come from?" she stammered.

Where did she think I came from? "Upstairs."

"I'm waiting for some—"she stopped as she observed my face. Ah she's a smart one. "It's you, isn't it? You had Simon send—"

"Simon didn't send anything" I did I was in your room "I knew you wouldn't come for me. But Simon?" I looked at my watch "For Simon, you're early. So did you look it up?"

"You mean that word. _Nec_—"she tested her pronunciation "_Necromancer? _Is that how you say it?" seriously, does it matter? Now that I thought about it—for whatever reason I was thinking about it—it's extremely awkward being down her alone with her. I attempted to look casual, leaning against the wall; I flexed my fingers awkwardly, anxiously.

"Did you look it up?"

"I did. And, well, I don't quite know what to say." of course you don't dear, you see ghosts. But I wasn't expecting this reaction, less extreme. I brushed at my pants awkwardly.

"Okay. So, you searched for it and…"did I seriously have to pull every word out of her?

"It wasn't what I expected." she stated. I waited for her to continue, uncomfortably fiddling with my clothes, moving around. She wasn't going to continue, god this girl was annoying.

"So…"

She took a deep breath "Well, I have to admit… I'm not really into computer games" what?

I let my impatience get the best of me and narrowed my eyes "Computer games?" I hissed.

"Video games? RPGs? I've played some, but not the kind you're talking about" I just stared at her blankly. I don't get it. "But if you guys are into them?" she flashed a gorgeous smile. "Then I'm certainly willing to give them a shot"

"Them?"

"The games. Role playing, right? But I don't think the necromancer is for me, though I do appreciate the suggestions." did she think she was being funny?

"Suggestion…" I spit out almost in a slow growl."

"That I play a necromancer? That's why your had me look it up right?' I hadn't searched Necromancer myself but realized there would probably be some stupid RPG game and Chloe Saunders thought I was a big computer RPG nerd. Damn it.

"No, I didn't mean—"I defended unconsciously, begging.

"I suppose it would be cool, playing a character who can raise the dead, but it's just, you know, not really _me_. A little too dark. Too emo, you know? I'd rather play a magician." I should be thinking about how it really is her but I can't stop thinking about how much of a dork she thinks I am.

"I wasn't—"I started again only being cut off yet again.

"So I don't have to be a necromancer? Thanks. I really do appreciate you taking the time to make me feel welcome. It's _so_ sweet." she gave me a cheesy smile when I realized she was egging me on. She was being sarcastic and thinks I'm the bully. Understandable, I mentally shrugged. I'm a monster

"I wasn't inviting you to a game Chloe" of course she knew that but I had to say something.

"No? Then why would you send me those sites about necromancer? Show me pictures of madmen raising armies of rotting zombies? Is that how you get your kicks, Derek? Scaring thing new kid? Well, you've had your fun, and if you corner me again or lure me into the basement—"that stung, more than it should.

"Lure you? I was trying to talk to you." okay I did lure her with my sexy brother but that's not the point.

She lifted her gaze, her eyes boring into mine. "No." she corrected me "You were trying to scare me. Do it again and I'll tell the nurses." god Chloe sounded like a brat. All of a sudden my anger at myself and her got the best of me. Unconsciously my face exploded in anger and she tried to bolt. Still unconscious I grabbed at her arm realizing to late with too much force. She yelped as I pulled her up breaking me out of my state of mind. I quickly let go not realizing I'd be sending her through the air to land in a pile. She held her arm I pulled close, starting blankly ahead. I felt horrible, more than horrible

"Chloe, I—"I reached toward her to help her. I'd be careful this time I promised myself. But I knew there wouldn't be a next time, she bounded toward the door.

"Chloe, Chloe—I-I-I am sorry. Please" I pleaded. But she was already out the door.

Frantically I ran to my room to find Simon. He'd know what to do? My thoughts whirled. I felt like the werewolf I was I felt sick. I wanted so much to explain but I couldn't. She would never talk to me again. Possibilities raced through my mind. **She'd tell the nurses and I'll be sent away**.

I found Simon in our room. Right away he saw the panic in my face.

"What happened?' he voice full of panic but I think he knew.

"Simon, I-I'm a monster. Chloe- her arm—" God I'm terrible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed! Just thought I'd make it public that I'm sorry if it appears that I copied DEREK'S JOURNAL and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought that. But just to make it clear I started writing before I saw The Summoning was even on Fan Fiction. So a public sorry to butterscotcheyedgirl if you thought I was trying to steal your thunder. BTW I was enjoying it and get up your new story already! :P**

**Well anywayy, try to update soon!**

**Emilyy 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Read the rest of the story for the Disclaimer :]**

Simon wouldn't let me leave. I wanted to run away, live in silence in the woods. That's how wolves roll right? Running around in the woods destroying cute little deer with their bare teeth and eating them raw, their teeth tearing away at their tendons blood dripping down their face as they savor the blood like vampires in a horror movie. But Simon wouldn't let me leave, he had faith in the victim. Chloe I mean, but yeah.. the victim.

I didn't sleep well that night. Actually, I didn't sleep at all that night, listening to Chloe, bracing for her to rat. She never did. I thought for sure when she talked to Talbot that she'd squeal and she didn't tell Rae either. Good girl. I listened to their conversation as Rae moved in so they could secretly look at my files. Simon didn't have one, he's here because of me. Parts of the conversation played in my head.

_"Derek? You like-" _of course not.

_"That's just nasty""Puberty Smack down" _hit hard. If only they knew.

But that's not what whirled in my head.

_"Ah, he likes you."_

I considered this in my mind. Debating with myself but I could never come up with an answer. I'd never _liked_ anyone really. I mean like that. But the thought swirled in my mind none the less.

I continued to listen for "I'm looking because he threw me across the room effortlessly" to come in but it never did. Just how she was terrified of me. Lovely.

I went down to the kitchen partially to scare them. I know I shouldn't be but it amuses me when people don't know I know their not really getting crackers. But I'm still pretty sure Simon even heard the printer. They both hid in the most obvious place but maybe it was because I could hear the door shut before I was even off the steps. I may never know. Chloe popped out and both of them put on an awful attempt of convincing me they had been down for a snack. It hurt when I smelt the terror in Chloe and her uneasiness but Rae didn't notice. Maybe she wouldn't tell afterall. She stepped toward me and I was back in the basement. I stepped aside and let her leave as I should have before.

x X x

I managed to fall a sleep right before time for breakfast so I missed when Chloe left to meet her Aunt. I thought for sure she had told and she was sent away to talk to the police or something. I spent breakfast thinking up what she'd say and exaggerating on what would happen to me. I even thought of ways to escape and move to Mexico. It was a complete waste of time and Simon wouldn't let me leave anyway. Though I could leave without him. Nothing happened to me so far so I dropped it.

Chloe came back for classes. She was at breakfast with her aunt that's all. Breakfast with her Aunt telling her about how I threw her across the room. Probably not, I should stop that.

The rest of classes before lunch I ignored Chloe, no need to change anything. No need to treat her any differently than anyone else. I try to keep to myself, no need to talk to anyone. Not like they would anyway. I had a session with Dr. Gill today, a complete was of time. The same questions, the same answers. Always 'How is your Medicine working' 'fine' or 'Any concerns?' 'Nope'. Never different. I walked into the office and sat down. The rat like woman looked concerned and different than normal. It wasn't obvious but I could tell. She addressed my with a simple 'Derek'. I nodded. I waited for the 'How was class'. It never came.

"How do you feel about the other kids in the Lyle house?" she said sternly hinting something.

Chloe told her sweet auntie that meanie Derek hurt her. Had her lovely auntie tell the nannies on the big old Monster. If only Simon let me leave.

"They're fine." I wasn't going to say anything until asked about it. Maybe she hadn't told.

"I've noticed you've not be working on your social skills." Excuse me lady?

"Huh." Slight shrug. Social skills as in no throwing. Got it, should work on that.

"Maybe you should start to make new friends. Have you introduced yourself to Chloe yet?" I'm sure she knows who I am. But I noticed she hadn't mentioned anything about violence yet.

"Mhm" Simple answers worked best.

"Derek, I know what happened." her voice filled with false concern. Crap.

I grunt in response.

"You can't be grabbing other kids." she mentioned no throwing.

"Sorry." I truly was.

"I don't want you near Chloe alone anymore okay?" Dr. Gill was truly convinced I meant to hurt her. Of course.

The rest of session was her explaining bad touches to my like a 5 year old.

When I left for lunch Chloe was in line for bathroom because my conceited brother was gazing at himself in the mirror. Good timing.

"Hi" I grunted and attempted to pass her when the door opened.

"Whoops. Guess I'm hogging the bathroom again, causing lines." Simon shoved something into his back pocket.

"Just Chloe" I opened the door for her putting on my best act. Keeping the Monster at bay.

* * *

**I made a chapter :]]] **

**Fun stuff eh? Hope you liked it. Kind of rushed but w/e.**

**Try and write another soon. **

**Thanks to my supporters. **

**11 comments, wow. **

**-Emilyy 8D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just an update.**

**I probably won't be finishing the whole Summoning in DPOV.**

**Just the part I mainly wanted to do. The changing scence.**

**I also might do the attic.**

**But I really want to do some parts of the Awakening to.**

**I'd give you the ones I am for sure going to do but I might spoil something for you.**

**I'll try and write more soon.**

**-Emily**

**P.s. to anyone who reviewed. Sorry i haven't been replying.**

**I've read them all and I appreciate it.**

**I'll try and reply when I get the time.**


End file.
